


Thoughts of You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jim's thoughts as he makes love to Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of You

This is sort of a writing exercise. What would making love be like in Jim's head? This is an expanded (and IMO, hotter) version of "A Tube's a Tube". Definitely NC-17 (and m/m). This is what I originally meant Tube to be but then I got sidetracked by the lube issue. Enjoy. 

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

The code is: things Jim !feels!, (hears), {tastes}, [smells], //says out loud// (you can usually assume it's a whisper, except for CAPS, which is shouting as usual), the rest are mental thoughts, CAP mental thoughts are mental shouting (I'm sure you could have figured that out). 

I might do a Blair version, if anyone is interested. 

## Thoughts of You

by Regina Harley  
copyright 1997  


... Mmmmm ... bed ... my bed ... *our* bed ... *hard* bed? ... oh, right, camping ... warmth ... arm around a body ... a warm body along my front ... mmmm, Blair ... his face in my neck ... !chest hair against my stomach! ... mmmm, he feels so good ... tickling ... tickling my nose ... hair, Blair's curly hair ... nose in hair ... mmmm, smell ... [shampoo, Blair] ... smells so good ... hand in his hair ... tug his head back ... gently, now ... kiss him ... tongue in his mouth ... {Blair!!} ... ohhh ... oh, he tastes so good ... //Oh, you taste so good// ... shifting ... mmm ... !skin against skin! ... leg rubbing leg ... oh, he feels so good ... hand ... hand on my cock ... stroking ... oh, yes ... !pleasure! ... (I love you, Jim) ...oh, I love you ... //I love *you*// ... want you ... //Want you// ... kiss his neck ... (Oh, yes, I need you) ... have to roll him over ... //On your stomach, Chief// ... that's better ... rub his back ... bite his shoulder blade ... {Blair} ... now, need to be inside *now* ... //I need you *now*// ... hmmm, need lube ... where's the lube? ... feel around the tent ... what's this? ... a tube ... get the cap off ... wet, slippery ... [mint] ... close enough ... on me ... !pleasure! ... some in him ... !tightness against fingers! ... (Oh God, Jim hurry!) ... he's getting looser ... put the tip of me against his opening ... now, push inside ... (*moan*) ... !tight on my cock! ... !pleasure! ... //God Blair. You're so tight!// ... wrap my arms around him ... deeper ... !pleasure! ... oh, God! ... all the way in ... !pleasure! ... cool?!? ... hot!! ... kiss his neck ... {Blair}... [Blair] ... in and out, slowly .... . thruusst ..... thruusst ..... thruusst ..... !pleasure! ... feels good, but strange ... !cool/hot! ... thrust .... !pleasure! ... thrust .... !pleasure! ... bite his neck ... {Blair} ... need to go faster ... thrust .. !pleasure! .. thrust .. !pleasure! .. thrust .. !pleasure! .. thrust .. !pleasure! ... so close, so fast ... //I'm close!!// ... Thrust .. !Pleasure! ... (*moan*) ... //*moan*// ... Thrust .. !Pleasure! ... Thrust .. !Pleasure! ... god, he's so hot ... here I come ... //Oh, God. Blair!// ... Thrust ... !Pleasure! ... just a little more ... (Come for me, baby!!) ... Thrust ... !Pleasure! ... oh, God!! ... //OH, GOD!!//... THRUST ... !PLEASURE! ... love you ... //Love you// ..THRUST ... !PLEASURE! .. THRUST ... !PLEASURE! ... love you ... (OH, JIM!!) ... !rapid tight clenching on my cock! ... OH, GOD!! ... [Blair come] ... //BLAIR!!!// ... THRUST ... !PLEASURE! !PLEASURE! !PLEASURE! !PLEASURE! ............................................................. (Jim?) ... Blair calling my name ... //Hmmm?// ... [Blair come] ... [my come] ... (Why is there toothpaste all over the sleeping bag?) ... toothpaste? ... [mint] ... oh, shit ... //Oops. Sorry, Chief. A tube's a tube when you're half-asleep.// ... I'm an idiot ... (No, that's all right. It felt incredible.) ... you feel incredible ... (Hot and cold at the same time. Must be the menthol. Maybe we can use it on purpose some time.) ... Oh, god, you make me so hot ... //Sounds good to me.// ... *real* good ... (By the way, good morning. I love you.) ... oh. my Blair! ... //Good morning, babe. I love you, too.// ... forever, you'll never know how much...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
